chris_the_sharpshooter_cartayafandomcom-20200213-history
R-Spec Ultra Match Firestrike Pistols
The original Serial #001 Ultra Match made in June of 2013. Subsequently became #005 and #009.]]The Cartaya Mod Works R-Spec Ultra Match Firestrike was originally built on June 2nd, 2013 by modder Chris Cartaya. The Ultra match is decendant off the research of the original R-Spec Firestrike Pistol. It featured a 16 kilogram springload from a Orange mod works 8Kg Swarmfire spring and an 8 kilogram Retaliator version 1 black tactical spring simular to the one used by SG Nerf to mod a Retaliator, thus creating 16 kilograms of force and one very hard blaster to prime. They are known for their long, brass barrels that must be loaded by a pushrod, usually via a permanent marker, their front ribbed sights and extremly high ranges. pg|thumb|400px|] Other contributions include... Liam Davis Recently became the first person to reproduce an Ultra Match based on a Nerf Rebelle Pink Crush shell and a 16 Kg yield called the Aus-Spec Blood Rush with similar results and excellent looks. Concept The theory was originally to have a heavy prime, low life expenctancy and small performance lost singled pistol (compared to a singled AS-1 Titan) and that was a good tradeoff to single prime, portability and the ability to use it as a backup weapon to an Xplorer Longshot or a UMB or a high powered Retaliator. The original flat ranges were low 85's/mid 115's/ High 130's using a hammer tapped barrel. Today the 18 Kilogram ZDS version can shoot as far as the mid 150's, has lasted over 7 months performong in over a dozen wars, and the Bird Of Prey (built off a Star Shot)Has an average of 180 flat ranges and as high as 250 fps confirmed. The blaster costs upwards of $90 as a 16 kilogram model if built by Cartaya himself with less expensive versions available all the way down to $40 for a 11Kg version and $155 for a Bird of Prey Type-R. Design Cartaya mods on a concept he calls "Practical For Production Modding," This concept is to mod blasters from currently made blasters as prototypes for better performance and designs. The Ultra Match, along with many of Chris Cartaya's mods work on a principle of high initial pressure, lower plunger volume, high spring yield blasters that work on faster plungers, tighter seals to make up for lower voulumes and stock blaster designs. He has been known to avoid longshots, in general airguns and home mades because he feels they have "been done" and wants to improve the current offerings from Nerf, appriciated or not. Construction (internals) The pistol is demanding of man hours and is thus expensive if bought as a commission. It requires a spring plate built that although cheap to buy (3/4th pipe cap at home depot/lowes) it requires you to file a 3/8ths X .550 rectangle in it that must be hand fitted to the plunger rod. It is is best done without simply cutting it out of the top of it as this compromises the structural integrity of the plate if the ring of the spring plate is not kept solid and intact. Revisions The improvements of the Ultra Match pistols are specified as "revisions" or "Rev" for short. Several exist and are still being used to accommodate the needs of modders and players alike. ***All brass 17/32nds, all couplers 9/16ths and Ultra Match Chokes 1.125 long @ 9/16ths, No PETG or CPVC except muzzle brakes**** ***ZDS must be proven by loading a dart plunger forward and grease from the plunger visible after dart removal*** ***All springs Black Tactical V1, V2 retaliator, OMW swarmfire and retaliator, HPI hellfire red on firestrike models, #62 Hilman for spec 2.0a open for UM 2.0 spec*** ***Ultra Match refers to a countersunk barrel used as a Choke to stabilize darts, but is in general the name specifications of all Cartaya's modded pistols in excess of 12 Kg's draw*** ***No clipfeds, no hoppers, no RSCB's, no airblasters except barrels for clipfeds, Hopper and RSCB blasters, can be called Ultra Match*** Rev 1.0: R-Spec Firestrike, 12 Kg's 5" brass barrel, 110-120fps. Specification calls for the barrel to be hammer tapped and metal spacer used between the spring coils as a springplate and that the barrel is glued solidly to the plunger tube. Revision 1.1: Zero Dead space assembly glued to AR housing, spring plate/separator (used in Rev 1.0 also to date) Barrel counter Return Spring, up to 23Kg's and includes Star Shots and, Pink Crushes into the designs, Stage 3 Firestrike got up to 206 fps @ 21 Kg's Rev 1.2 type-M: same as above using a Magnus PT system, in excess of 170 fps Rev 2.0: Type-L, R and RT specifies the usage of Star shots with longshot PT's and PH's, That a Bird of Prey is only derived from a Star Shot Rebelle pistol. Typically around 28 Kg's, up to 40Kg's of yield, although diminished returns were seen past 32, ZDS-C system (brass coupler) and speeds in excess of 250 fps. As of May of 2015, The Bird of Prey Type-L is the fastest Spring Nerf pistol in the world without a PT that extends past the front of the shell and even faster than most singled air-blasters. Rev 2.0a: Specifies Sharpfire mods with rear loading brass barrel sealed breeches and usage of a Hilman #62 spring, 140-165 fps and is to date the most popular of the Ultra Match mods. Pusher is optional but is made of 1/2 OD Aluminum, brass or Stainless Steel. The barrel must be laminated to the barrel attachment and barrel attachment must be glued to the rest of the blaster making the mod permanent. Rev 2.0b: same as 1.1 but with a ZDS-C System yet to be built. Will also cover mods to the Nerf Spitstrike pistol. Rev 2.0c Calls for specifications of a Nerf Bigshock to use the HPI hellfire Red outer spring and either the OMW 5kg, BT v1 or V2 inner springs producing 16, 19 or 21 Kg's respectfully. A 1.5" 9/16ths brass coupler and a 17/32nds brass barrel. Velocities vary from 130 fps to 165 fps. The plunger rod has to be separated by the plunger rod with a Jewlerers screwdriver which gets the 4 spring surports filed down and the plunger head epoxied back on. After that, the plunger rod is fitted with the 2 springs, catch plate, trigger catch (that the inlet gets tapered with a small flat file) and all are glued in as the front of the plunger head gets filled with epoxy after being applied with 2 wraps of teflon tape to hold the epoxy in. Wax paper is put on the top to make a more uniform surface before it is filed flat to better fit with the inlet of the plunger tube. After that, the plunger is one piece, 6-8 wraps of teflon tape and the plunger head now that cannot be dissasemble but can be reshelled with all critical parts with exception of the plunger rod and plunger head still useable. Construction (Barrel) According to Cartaya, the barrel's first step to being made was originally made by filing the back of the AR housing completely off with a flat file. Next step was to make the barrel by deburring the front and back of the 17/32nds brass that is to be hammered into the barrel, next it is put in a vice with rubber grips (without breaking it on any parts molded on it) Until it meets the tight 1/2 inch of the barrel. The barrel is then trimmed to desired length which here looks to be 3" out of the bottom of the barrel with a file and then deburred. It is then flanged with a pair of needle nose pliers to facilitate the 9/16th barrel sleve which is 5.5 inches long (bottom measurement) which is cut at 45 degrees with a flat file and then deburred. Which then the front ar housing with the dart peg removed and the newly modified back end of the Ar housing and glue them into the plunger tube all parts in respect to proper alignment of the rest of the barrel. The entire blaster is then lubed with white lithium grease, assembled and then test fired. Other applications are done including filing the rear posts out of a woodruff bracket which are 2 solid pieces of steel and the barrel treated with dry teflon lube.